A Life for What?
by PusillanimousPie
Summary: Set after the episode "Po'ipu". Steve McGarret is taken hostage by Nick Taylor after the closing fight goes wrong...Will the team find him in time? Steve whump.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers for " Po'ipu"

This is my first fan fic so sorry for the grammar mistakes and not so great plot...

Disclamer: I own nothing Hawaii Five-O related...

set during the fight scene between Steve McGarrett and Nick Taylor

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett saw the sharp blade of a knife flashing towards him as he lay on the ground and he switched to auto-pilot before reacting with his SEAL instincts. His hands grasped the handle of the knife and he heaved upward with as much force as he could muster, sending his opponent off balance for just a second. That second was all he needed. He reached back and grabbed his gun, ripping it out of the holster and quickly aiming, but Taylor was faster. Taylor had been keeping a taser in his back pouch just in case something like this were to happen. He brought the device to McGarrett's neck, and before Steve could even realize it he was filled with an excruciatingly painful sensation that all but obliterated His ability to think and he was almost instantly unconscious.<p>

Nick Taylor felt his "old friend" go limp between his arms. For a moment he felt something like remorse at what he had just ended between the man he was holding and himself. "we could have been buds for years to come if you hadn't screwed this up McGarrett." he muttered half to himself.

That feeling was doused when he heard a door opening from inside the house. He knew it wouldn't be the cheap guns for hire that he had chosen to help on this task. They were more of a diversion so that way he could find the general and dispose of him while they were preoccuping the Five-O task force's thoughts. He had known when he chose them that they wouldn't last long but he thought that they would have lasted longer than this. O well... Leave it to McGarrett to build a top notch task force in such a short time.

That gave him an idea. why not take McGarrett hostage and ask that in exchange for the Commander's life, the Five-O task force must give him General Pak? The brilliance of his own ideas amazed him sometimes.

He slipped into the bushes just as he heard " Kono you check around front, Chin the sides, and I'll look for Steve here. Be careful Nick Taylor is still out there, unless Rambo has already put him out of his misery."

"Aww cute nickname McGarrett. Rambo, I'll have to remember that one." Taylor whispered. He heard a soft jingle, like the noise you would hear from a cat's bell. "there's our cue." He said to Steve maliciously. Taylor dragged the ex-SEAL's dead weight towards an unmarked black van with the ex-SEAL's head lolling against the ground leaving a trail in the dirt behind them.

* * *

><p>"Kono did you find him?"<p>

"No, not a trace..."

"Chin?"

"Sorry brah, no luck."

"Me neither. I hate to say it but I think we have to put the general and his family's safety before Steve's at the moment. Steve better not annoy me by doing the exact opposite of what I want and getting shot to protect that monster."

"that would be something he would do."

"yea."

"Hey guys look over here." Kono had walked up to the water's edge and at her feet lay a trail which had been mostly washed away in the waves. She shoved her way into some bushes, still following the trail, with Chin and Danny following close behind.

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p>*cowers* Cliffhanger I know. Sorry! Please tell me your thoughts anyway though.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I did not expect to have so many people like my story enough to comment! You guys are like an extra large "Caf-Pow" to me! Some of you guys said you were concerned about how short the first chap was... DON'T fear I just wanted to see if people liked my writing and now they all will be longer =) Thanks again! Now back to the story..._

* * *

><p>when Steve started to regain consciousness he found that he was in a lot more pain than he remembered being in earlier. Why was that? He slowly opened his eyes and discovered that he was in a car, it was almost pitch black, and it smelled like blood.<p>

Steve attempted to move his arm so that way he could sit up and get a look around, but couldn't. Also, he felt a warm liquid dribbling down his side. _Not good._

He took a deep breath. _Focus McGarrett._ He thought. That was so hard at the moment, and his mind was seriously fuzzy. Maybe if he could just take quick snooze he would feel better. _No, focus on something, anything, just don't go to sleep_. A voice in the back of his mind told him.

What if he tried recapping what happened so far today? he might be able to focus better. _Better than doing nothing._ He closed his eyes to think. He couldn't remember much, but what he could remember was that the protection detail for general Pak had gone horribly wrong. What else...- wait. It all came crashing back to him in an instant. Taylor behind the assassination... the police not knowing where they were...his fight with Taylor... and then that pain in his neck... what was that? he tried to focus even harder. _Nothing._ He shifted a little.

_"he's waking up! Quick!"_

Steve felt something cold and metallic press up against his neck and then a terrifyingly familiar feeling sent sparks of paralytic pain throughout his body.

* * *

><p>"Oh no..." Kono was standing in front of Chin and Danny looking down at something on the ground.<p>

"What is it Kono?"

She picked the thing up off the ground and looked back at them with a terrifying expression. "Steve's cellphone... and blood."

* * *

><p>"Steve time to wake up." pause. "Come on McGarrett, get up!" Taylor's clenched fist was sent plummeting towards Steve's face, and it connected with his jaw. This sent the SEAL and the chair he was tied to crashing to the ground. There was adistinguishable cracking sound. Steve couldn't help but let out a small grunt of pain.<p>

"ah... there we go. Now was it that hard to wake up?" Taylor grabbed the chair and practically shoved it upright.

Steve's eyelids opened to reveal piercing blue daggers. _I hate that guy_. Taylor turned away for a minute. Now that he could think clearer he could catalog his injuries. Taylor had done a pretty good job of cracking his jaw, he still had that knife cut on his bicep from earlier, and now that he had been moved from the darkness of that car Steve could see a growing red stain on the bottom of his shirt.

"what did you do ?" Thanks to Taylor, it hurt to talk. On top of that His voice sounded scratchy, like it hadn't been used in forever.

Taylor turned around."oh that. Well it's for your little squad to know I'm dead serious when it comes to negotiations. Also, it might help persuade them to, let's say, cooperate." Steve wanted to rip Taylor's face off for even thinking of messing with his "family".

"what are you talking about?" Even though Steve had already guessed what this situation was about, anything he could do to add a precious second more for his team to find him, or for him to think of a way out, he would do.

"I forgot that you _passed out._ Sorry. Still, I thought that a SEAL would have figured it out even without me telling them. I know I would have... I guess your not as good as I thought you were. Anyway, you have become a bargaining piece to help me acquire General Pak. It seems for some reason that you are valuable, and I intend to use that to my **full** advantage."

* * *

><p>After finding Steve's cellphone, blood (more than likely Steve's), getting samples of the blood, Yelling at some HPD rookies to rope off the area, escorting the general and his family to a safe-house, and testing the blood samples to find out that they were a perfect match with Steve, you would think that the team would be wiped out, but it only made them more furious with that bastard Nick Taylor.<p>

" Hey Boss , I think I may have gotten a lead on Steve's whereabouts."

"What is it Kono?"

" One of his neighbors spotted a black unmarked van driving past their house last night."

"could they identify what type of van it was?"

"Yea, it was a 1996 or 1997 Ford Econoline."

"Ok, let's find out how many of those are on the island."

"Already on it." Kono started typing furiously on the table computer.

"Got it." an amount came up on the big screen. "There are precisely 1600 registered on the island. Of those vehicles, only 123 are a 1996 or 1997 model."

"how many have been rented or reported missing recently?"

"25."

"Alright well that's a start. See if you can narrow down the number any further. If you need me or get any new information, I'll be reliving Chin of watching the general, since he has been doing it for the past few hours, I thought that he should get a break."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you in the loop" Kono stated.

"Good" Danny smiled a forced smile as he started for the door.

"One last thing Boss."

"What?"

"Steve_ will_ be fine."

"Yea, he will..."

* * *

><p>Taylor picked up a pencil and walked up to McGarrett. He stood there staring at the object he was holding idly in his hand.<p>

"You know the average person would never be able to believe that such a little insignificant piece of material could cause_ so_ much damage."

Silence.

"No comment? Alright then, I see how this is going to be now." Taylor took the pencil he was grasping, and with great speed shoved the point into Steve's open wound.

Steve's vision started going gray around the edges and His face scrunched up in extreme pain.

"You like that? Ok, let's try level two." He took the pencil, still in Steve's abdomen, and twisted it while still shoving it further in.

Steve couldn't help but let out a small cry in an attempt to relieve some of the pain.

"You've not given in to the pain yet?... This island hasn't made you as soft as I thought McGarrett. Still, I need you to pass out, and this method is taking to long to accomplish that in my opinion." With that said, Taylor let go of the pencil and side kicked Steve in the abdomen with an immense amount of force, pushing the pencil almost all the way in , causing further pain and finally giving Steve's mind enough for him to black out. Satisfied, Nick Taylor began walking away as he pulled a burn phone out of his pocket.

"I think I'll ask your friends to start negotiating now."

* * *

><p><em>I know I have been a cruel person to Steve in this chapter. Sorry Steve! I hope it was long enough for you guys =) good or bad please review! <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! Here's your belated Easter =) (or spring which ever you believe) present! =)_

* * *

><p>Danny had traded shifts on watching the General with Chin, and now was only half listening to General Pak's wife ramble on about how even though her arm had been treated it still hurt.<p>

_Steve's had worse._ He thought. _Then again this woman isn't a former Navy SEAL or cop_.

Danny's phone rang. "Finally! Excuse me Mam." He walked away from Mrs. Pak and answered it.

"what have you got Chin?"

"I think you should hear this."

"What?"

"It's a recording sent by some burn phone to Steve's cell, and we've confirmed the voice to be Nick Taylor's."

"Put it through."

Static and then"I have a message for the governor's task force concerning Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and a certain General they have been protecting..." The message cuts out and then starts back up."Hello, Five-O. By now, no doubt, you have probably noticed that McGarrett is MIA and obviously you have found my little gift I left for you. I have a proposition for you though, we both have something the other wants so, I suggest we exchange them. You give me the General and I'll Give you the Commander. It's tha-"

_"Don't listen to him! You know he'll kill me either wa-"_

_ "ugh!..."_

Danny heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh continuously for what seemed like a century but in reality was only about a minute, and couldn't suppress a shudder. _Steve hold on. Your Rambo for god's sake, If you can't get yourself through this then that means the rest of us are surely doomed._ Danny silently willed that Steve could somehow hear his thoughts.

"Sorry for the interruption, the Commander was misbehaving and, well, I dealt with it. Anyway, I was saying, it's that simple. If you want McGarrett back all you have to do is give me the General. Do you really want to have the guilt of causing McGarrett's death on your shoulders? You think about that when you choose what to do next. Just so you know, I'm a lot like McGarrett when it comes to these situations. I don't like waiting. If McGarrett's life is worth anything to you, I suggest you comply with my offer soon..."

"Chin could you trace wher-"

"By the way, every minute you don't cooperate, it'll get worse for McGarrett, Until he can't hold on any longer. So, there's no definite time limit to this negotiation..." Danny waited to make sure that the recording was really over before starting back up.

"Chin could you trace where this was sent from?" Danny said in an immensely frustrated voice.

"No, Taylor was smart, he recorded this, sent it, and then turned the phone off. There is no way we could trace it. When he sent this though, he also sent a picture message listing a number to text when we were ready, and it also said we're waiting."

"What was the picture of Chin?"

...

"Steve, and a cattle prod."

* * *

><p>When Steve woke up again after the little recording session Taylor did, he was alone. <em>Finally, now I can get my bearings and think of a way out instead of playing whack-a-SEAL.<em>

He turned to the side as best as he could, being restrained to a chair. His body screamed in protest. His abdomen the most because, the pencil ensnared itself deeper into the tissue every time he moved. Steve's vision tunneled to gray, and his face became void of any color. _Let's NOT do that again._

He slowly shifted himself back, trying not to aggravate any of his wounds. Despite his best efforts, he still winced at the pain.

While Steve had been moving, he had opened up his wound even more and now it was bleeding profusely. Just as he realized this, Nick Taylor came walking in with a cattle prod. _Great_ _now he thinks It's fun to mess with cattle prods._

"Welcome back Steve. As you can see I have something special planned for you. I did a little shopping last week. I wasn't exactly expecting to use any of the items so soon but I never can be sure when it comes to you McGarrett."

"So you're saying this isn't your only toy?When I say toy I don't include pencils, paperclips, letter openers, or any other common _the average person wouldn't understand _kind of objects. "

"Don't worry, I have enough toys to last us at least a week maybe even longer."

"If we were in opposite situations right now then you'd already be dead."Steve regretted what he said just as volts of electricity sprouted through his body reaching every nerve ending and setting him ablaze. _If Danny could see what I just did, he'd be reading the riot act right now saying that you DON'T aggravate a psychotic man holding a cattle prod. _

Right as Steve's vision started to black out, Taylor pulled away making sure that Steve had enough time for him to regain some consciousness and steady his breath before starting back up with the cattle prod.

This went on for countless minutes before Steve became slumped in the chair unable to hold on to reality any longer.

"Damn it McGarrett, and just when it was starting to get interesting." Taylor charged up the prod and poked Steve once more to make sure he wasn't faking. Taylor let the prod linger on Steve's shirt, you could almost see the waves of electricity rippling through the SEAL's limp body.

He pulled the prod away and sat down in a chair facing McGarrett, so that way the second Steve stirred, he could start again.

* * *

><p>"Chin?" Even though he tried to hide it, Danny's voice was full of uncharacteristic fear.<p>

"It doesn't look good but, he's alive."

"Taylor's proof of life no doubt. He enjoys this way too much. So what does his condition appear to be in?"

" I'll send a copy to your phone."

"Thanks Chin."

"No problem Brah."

Danny hung-up and walked over to General Pak. "General it looks like your plane trip has to be delayed again, I'm sorry."

"NO. My family and I need to leave now. My testimony will stop the war!"

"I know but there is a situation."

"what kind of situation is more important tha-"

Danny's phone buzzed. He flipped open the phone and stared at the image In front of him.

"This situation is more important." He turned the phone so that way the General could see it .

"A _good_ man is being beaten, stabbed, and god knows what else because he is protecting YOU."

The general's expression changed when he saw the picture of Steve with an open stab wound to his abdomen, a pencil shoved in it, blackening bruises all over his body,a long cut stretching across his arm, and on top of that, someone holding a cattle prod in front of him.

"I-I don't know what to say, except thank you, to the commander. That is if I ever get a chance to see him again."

"Now do you understand why your plane is going to be delayed?"

" Actually no I don't. You still can get us to the airport and find the commander without me."

" Are you kidding me? Do you think the assassins are just going to torture Steve for the fun of it? It is a hostage situation they want you in exchange for his life! There is no way you can leave during this because they'll just flat out kill him! No questions asked!" Danny was done to being nice to this-this Monster.

"Oh. I'm sorry I looked over that bit of information blindly, of course we will stay."

_Finally he gets it! I'd hate to have all Steve's sacrificing be a waste because General Pak was to idiotic to get the severity of the situation through his thick skull._

"thank you."

Danny turned the phone back and looked at the picture of Steve while thinking,_ I'll personally put a bullet through that bastard Nick Taylor's head..._

* * *

><p><em>Come on you know you want to review this =) good or bad?thanks for the suggestions =)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews! My life is back to being pretty hectic so, I'll mainly be posting on weekends, with an occasional post during the week. And without further _

_delay =) ... _

* * *

><p>Steve noticed he was having moments of pain filled awareness before falling back into the bottomless pit of black that continued to engulf his thoughts. He weakly struggled against the pull on his mind. The moments became lengthened and more frequent with each struggle until he could almost open his eyelids. One last push and Steve's eyes popped open. The light was so bright though, that he quickly shut them again. <em>Just work on adjusting yourself to the light.<em>

While Steve was fighting an internal war with the pain from his wounds, Taylor watched. Then when the SEAL finally opened his eyes for a split second, Taylor decided to begin the next step of his plan.

He went through a mental list. Ice_?... Check... Tub?... Check... Water supply?... Check... McGarrett?... Check... _

"Hey McGarrett wake up!" In response he heard a small inward groan. "Great, nice to hear that you haven't lost your ability to be ready at all times while being in the reserves. Now don't go anywhere..."

* * *

><p>Once Danny heard the recording and saw that picture, he almost gagged. He couldn't just sit around with the general in the middle of nowhere, waiting for news of his partner being beaten or stabbed to death by that sick person who Steve had trusted and considered his friend. Steve didn't trust or befriend many people, and when he did he would risk his life in any situation to protect them. With what Taylor did, Danny wouldn't be surprised if Steve didn't even trust himself after this. Immediately, once Chin had finished relaying the information and he had talked to the general, Danny packed the Paks into a new government issued SUV and began the long journey to 5-0 headquarters.<p>

_They'll be safer there and we can finish this mess before its to late..._

* * *

><p>After Steve finally adjusted his eyes to the light, Taylor was gone. <em>I could swear I knew he was here, after all, who else would be having an average conversation with me in this situation.<em> Steve looked down to check his wounds. He hadn't acquired any new ones since Taylor's latest obsession with the cattle prod, but the blood loss from what he had determined to a very deep stab wound, was now taking its toll on him.

Steve ignoring the pain, tried to move his hands in an attempt to stem the bleeding a little. No such luck. _Great. Now I'll definitely die if I'm not found soon._

Right as Steve was thinking this, Taylor walked in with two hired guns standing at either side of him

"I see you have become a little more aware since when I last saw you."

"_I see _you have gotten two new friends to play with me and maybe if they're good they'll get to bury my body." he stated sarcastically One of the men started to advance on McGarrett but Taylor stopped him with a look.

"Well I guess he's not burying you..." Taylor smirked. " But that's not why they're here."

he signaled for them to head to the back of the room, out of Steve's line of sight. There was lots of rummaging and then the sound of running water. _Water? This is not going to end well._

A few minutes went by and Steve's body started to become numb. He guessed that since he hadn't had an adrenaline rush recently, that he was going into the first stages of shock. Once he went into shock, Steve knew that he wouldn't have much time left. In an attempt to slow down the process he started to speak. "Hey Nick, I'm getting a little thirsty and, judging by the sound behind me, you have plenty of water. Do you think you could get me a little."

Taylor stared at him with an infuriating look in his eyes. He stopped leaning on the table, and walked up to Steve " I know what your doing McGarrett, you're stalling so that way your people can find you. You forget, I have the same training as you do." He picked up his hand and punched Steve right on the jaw, in the same exact place he had hit him before, doubling the amount of pain that it should have caused.

Steve clenched his teeth in order to stop a noise from escaping his mouth. Then he spit a mouthful of blood on the floor and looked back up at Taylor with defiance gleaming in his eyes. _It worked. Now I won't have to worry about going into shock just yet thanks to Taylor. _The SEAL now had a fresh dose of adrenaline coursing through his veins due to the punch that had been inflicted on him.

One of Taylor's guys walked back into view and spoke. "Hey boss, its ready. Do you want us to move him?"

"yes."

As soon a Taylor said that the other thug appeared out of nowhere and practically ripped Steve off the chair. Through the waves of pain threatening to send Steve under again he thought. _I should have heard that guy coming, that way I at least could have prepared myself._

The two men dragged Steve by his collar up to a tub filled with _ice _water, leaving a trail of blood behind them. Then they quickly reinforced Steve's restraints with fresh rolls of industrial duct tape, covering his feet up to his ankles, and tightly wrapping his wrists.

Taylor walked at slower pace behind them. When he stopped, he crouched next to Steve and grabbed him by the chin. "I want you to know McGarrett, for every second you're in pain, that your so called friends have caused this." Taylor stepped back and watched as his men flocked around Steve pulling him over the edge of the tub and shoving his head into the freezing water.

Steve felt rather than saw himself being heaved up and over the rim of the tub. Then as if in slow motion, he was forced into the freezing water and pushed under its surface. Instantly his whole face was bombarded by little ice needles which made him want to yell in pain, but he kept his mouth shut.

As soon as Taylor saw Steve go in the water he found that it would take a long time for this to get interesting so, he signaled for one of the men to punch Steve in the chest.

Steve was doing pretty well underwater until he felt a force hit his chest and knock what little breath he had out of him. He couldn't help but gasp for air, and as soon as he opened his mouth water gushed in. The frozen ice crystals flew down his throat causing him to choke continuously under the surface, quickly draining what strength he had until he couldn't even muster the energy to move his mouth let alone convulse while he was choking.

Once the water stopped rippling Taylor knew hat if he still wanted a hostage he had to get McGarrett out fast, but his _help_ weren't doing anything. " You Idiots! Get him out now!" the thugs pulled Steve out of the water and he just slumped to the ground motionless. It looked as if Taylor had forgotten that Steve was his hostage because he started frantically doing CPR right after they dropped him But, when Steve began coughing up water, Taylor stood back up and stared at him cruelly. He grabbed a bucket ,dunked it in the tub, pulled it out, and splashed all over Steve's face. At this, Steve opened his eyes and weakly struggled to sit up, only to be held down by the hired guns.

Steve knew that he had passed out and that he was not breathing, but when he felt someone pushing his chest, causing the water in his system to be expelled out, he had definitely not expected it to be Taylor. Since the thugs were holding him down, it gave him a chance to regain some of his energy. "Why?" he blurted out

"Because if you were dead, then I wouldn't have a bargaining piece now would I? Speaking of which put some duct tape on McGarrett's abdomen." The men grabbed Steve and started wrapping tape tightly around his wound slowing the bleeding significantly but causing a little more pain than Steve could deal with at the moment, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Danny drove into his parking spot, leapt out of the SUV with his vest on and gun drawn, and briskly walked to the side of the car where he opened the door and waited for the Paks to get out. When they stepped inside the office, Danny was finally able to let his guard down a little as Kono and Chin walked up. He holstered his gun and asked "Any news?"<p>

"We traced the number from the text and found that it is a burn phone and guess where it is?"

"where?" Danny half dreaded the answer, hoping that it wasn't in some stinking secluded mountain or forest where it would be practically impossible to rescue Steve without some serious equipment and possibly bargaining with the General's life, which wasn't an option.

"On the same exact dock where Steve first met the Governor."

Danny let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "where exactly is it?"

"In the I.D. check place at the front of the dock. It is just a call spot though because I'm surprised that it can even fit a person in there let alone more than one. At least it's a start though, but what are we going to do? Aside from that, we only have a text, picture, recording, and 25 different vehicles to check out. Even though we all know that Steve is a super SEAL I don't think that he will be able to last long enough with Taylor for us to check all of that."

An idea suddenly appeared in Danny's head. "What if we bluff and say that we'll trade? He wouldn't know that we lied until he gave a position, and by then it would be too late."

"Great Idea!" Kono stated enthusiastically.

"Yea, it sounds like a good plan Brah."

"Then it's settled. We're getting Steve back today..."

* * *

><p>You know that you need to hit that little button! =) please?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright it's official, my muse rabbit ran away and was horridly injured by some rabid bunny eating creature before I could retrieve it...so these past what, eleven months, have consisted of nursing my plot bunny back from the brink... now that it's almost at full health, I'm letting it test its footing, accounting for the extremely short chapter here. (sorry!) you all definitely deserve a batch of warm homemade cookies... and soon as I figure out how to send them digitally expect one in your inbox! =) Thank you so much for your reviews! =)_

* * *

><p>"Bring him to the roof, and tie him to the poll by the edge. That way he can be the first to tell us if his friends are here."<p>

"Got it boss."

Nick Taylor watched as his men carried the SEAL's dead weight up a flight of stairs and out of sight on their way to the roof of the building. Almost instantaneously after McGarrett had blacked out, he had woken up again. Then, when he started to fight his way out of the mens' grasps, and actually begin to win, he had _needed_ to be tasered. Afterwards, as they were beginning to move him, the _idiot _help discovered that they had ripped some of the duct tape as it was now failing to stop all of the blood from seeping out. _I could add more duct tape; at least its slowed down for the moment and who says that "alive" means in one piece._ Taylor thought. He still took a mental note though that Steve McGarrett's condition was deteriorating. When Steve was taken close to 10 hours ago,Taylor had inflicted a shallow stab wound, nothing serious, but afterwards he had deepened the wound to about 6 inches, and then the situation had instantly become life threatening. Taylor estimated that Steve only had about an hour, maybe a little more, before blood loss would stop his heart. _That's if he doesn't die from something else first. _He smiled half to himself.

Taylor then thought back as he began to walk._ Steve and I were buds before all of this, the things we went through together... if someone had told me what I would do to him back then, I'd probably punch 'em for saying something like that. No wait. I __**would**__ punch them._ He began have some minuet feelings of remorse and his features began to relax, but then an ever diligent state of mind began to take hold again. _It isn't my fault, it's Steve's!_ His eyes hardened._ If he had chosen to join our group, then none of this would have happened. We would have already taken care of General Pak and been gone. Steve screwed up our friendship, not me. he's going to pay me back with his life with or without General Pak._

Absorbed In his musings, it was a moment before Taylor felt his phone vibrating and pulled it out of his back pocket. Realizing that it had turned on while resting in there, Taylor looked at the caller I.D. And froze. "Shit." He had been planning on having one of the help go to a designated place on the dock and then turn the cell phone on. That way the Hawaii 6-0 or whoever they were could trace it and contact them when he was ready. _Well that plan's out now._ He thought. Knowing that he would have to act quickly, Taylor began formulating a plan as he picked up the phone.

"You know, I distinctly remember that in my directions I said for you to text this number, am I not mistaken?" He said as he was running.

_"No, but considering what you've done at this moment, I'm not exactly in a 'follow the directions' mood." _Danny stated trying to compartmentalize his emotions.

"Have you thought about my offer Detective?" Taylor continued, ignoring the retort.

"How can I know that you're not tricking me?"

_"How can I know you're not tricking me?"_

"Fair enough. I expect that you've already traced where this is. Be here in exactly one hour, with the general. If you're late McGarrett's dead and I mean it. I suggest you get moving." Taylor snapped the phone shut as he headed towards another set of stairs.

* * *

><p><em>I will likely be able to post again sometime this week since I'm off of work... so please take a sec and write down what you thought and what you hope to see coming =) <em>


End file.
